


Cigarettes and heartaches

by Fabulous_bean



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_bean/pseuds/Fabulous_bean
Summary: Based in the near future, delinquent teen Kai stumbles upon a gruesome discovery and is dragged into the terrifying world of easy money and quick deaths.





	Cigarettes and heartaches

"Fuckin hell..."

~

You'd think having lived in the city for most of your life that you'd appreciate people, quite the opposite. 

Kai had gotten off work late as usual due to their dickhead of a boss giving them overtime. They would've gladly quit long time ago, but options were tight and people were struggling to make ends meet. 

Kai stepped out into the damp street that reeked of alcohol and piss, dodging the swarms of people making their way home to loved ones. 

The constant rain might have annoyed some, but Kai found some joy in it. Getting wet and ill was another story, they thought, shrugging their hood up and turning down the usual alleyway. 

During the early hours of the night in the forgotten part of the city, it was usually quiet except for the few stray cats that basically had a better life than most people nowadays. 

Kai got to their door and fumbled around in their pockets and backpack for the keys. 

"Lookin' real lost there ain't cha." 

Kai spun around to the direction of the drunken sounding voice and was met with a pistol inches from their forehead, and a deranged looking homeless man. 

"I live here, but that's besides the point. What do you want?" Kai sounded almost bored. 

"What do I want?! Money dipshit! Hand 'em over!" He spat uncontrollably as he continued to yell. 

Kai could never catch a break could they... 

"Look dude... If I had money, I'd be just as pissed as you. But here I am, broke as hell. Now kindly fuck off."

It was almost instantaneous, Kai heard the deafening bang and all went dark. 

Their head fealt like it had exploded, Kai groaned as they came to and got up with difficulty from the ground. 

"You shouldn't have done that..." Kai seethed as they rubbed at the steadily closing bullet hole. 

Before the culprit had time to exclaim, Kai had firmly grasped his scrawny neck and squeezed. He choked out stifeld insults, but this prompted Kai to squeeze harder and crush his windpipe. They threw his body aside like a used cigarette butt, and shoved the door open. 

~

Kai kicked off their sneakers and collapsed onto their dirty mattress. 

"Fuckin hell..."

They vaguely heard the rain start up again. Before checking the time briefly, which read 2:30 pm, Kai passed out into a deep dreamless sleep. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, Kai here:
> 
> This is just an experiment with my persona since I got bored one afternoon lol. I'm open to constructive criticism, hope you enjoy!


End file.
